The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club set including a plurality of iron-type golf clubs and, more specifically, to an iron-type golf club set which is capable of improving the function of a long iron club group and of ensuring continuity in shot feeling between the long iron club group and a short iron club group.
In general, such an iron-type golf club set includes a combination of a series of iron-type golf clubs numbered 1 through 9 and a PW (pitching wedge), and golf clubs having lower club numbers are called long iron-type clubs and golf clubs having higher club numbers are called short iron-type clubs. The golf clubs intermediate between the long iron-type club group and the short iron-type club group may be called middle iron-type clubs. The long iron-type clubs include club shafts having different lengths which become longer in order of decreasing club number and club heads the faces of which have different loft angles which become smaller in order of decreasing club number. Accordingly, the long iron-type clubs have a structure in which priority is given to a flying distance. On the other hand, the short iron-type clubs include club shafts having different lengths which become shorter in order of increasing club number and club heads the faces of which have different loft angles which become greater in order of increasing club number. Accordingly, the short iron-type clubs have a structure in which ball hitting control is weighted.
A conventional example of such an iron-type golf club set is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 102463/1988. In the proposed iron-type golf club set, the club heads of the long iron-type clubs of the long iron-type club group are made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material having a restitution coefficient larger than a metal material, while the club heads of the short iron-type clubs of the short iron-type club group are made of a metal material in a conventional manner. By making the long iron-type club group of the fiber-reinforced plastic material, a restitution coefficient and a friction coefficient are respectively made large and small with respect to balls, whereby the flight distance of balls become large. Further, since a ball rolls with a reduced back spin, the flying distance is extended.
However, the iron-type golf club set having the above-described arrangement has the problem that although the function of the long iron-type club group is improved, it becomes difficult to ensure continuity in shot feeling between the long iron-type club group and the short iron-type club group having the same function as a conventional one.